Gyro Zeppeli
Gyro Zeppeli= |-|Valkyrie= |-|Scan= |-|Ball Breaker= Summary '''Gyro Zeppeli, born Julius Caesar Zeppeli, is one of two main protagonists in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VII: Steel Ball Run. An Italian doctor and executioner who masters the art of the Spin, he enters the Steel Ball Run race in order to obtain an amnesty for an innocent child marked for execution. Before the race begins, he encounters Johnny Joestar and indulges in teaching him the Spin. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 8-C with the Steel Balls. Unknown with Ball Breaker | Unknown with Infinite Rotation Name: Gyro Zeppeli, born as Julius Caesar Zeppeli Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VII: Steel Ball Run Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, Doctor/Executioner, Jockey, Stand User, Spin User Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Shown here), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible, unlike most Stand Users, Gyro managed this before his Stand fully manifested), Can instinctively or consciously know how others will move, Martial Arts & Weapon Mastery (An extremely skilled swordsman and executioner who also learned martial arts. He's a master of the Spin technique and his steel balls and various other spherical objects) and eventually Summoning (Of his Stand). Healing with the Zombie Horse |-|Steel Balls=Homing Attack, Can use the following powers on himself or other targets upon contact with his Steel Balls: Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate muscles, spin water out of targets' bodies and make them return to them), Body Puppetry, Paralysis Inducement, Limited Elasticity, Empathic Manipulation (Can calm others with the Spin), Statistics Amplification (With the Guard Technique and making habits explode in bursts), Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Sonar, Sensing of vibrations, Non-Physical Interaction and limited X-Ray Vision |-|Scan=X-Ray Vision and Multiple Vision, Summoning of the Corpse Part Guardian (Which has Invisibility and Non-Physical Interaction) |-|Holy Corpse parts=Resistance to Transmutation, Disease Manipulation & Mind Manipulation (The Holy Corpse allows the holders to resist Scary Monsters' infection) |-|Infinite Rotation=As before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can use the Spin, Summoning of the Stand Ball Breaker, which embodies the vast quantity of energy collected by a Steel Ball when thrown with Super Spin by the manipulation of energy on a cellular level, Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Selective Intangibility, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura, Dimensional Bypassing/Spatial Manipulation, Can make others not feel pain from his attacks, Age Manipulation (Aged Valentine's left side of his body, later aging his right side), Gravity Manipulation, Resistance Negation and Soul Manipulation (Using the Infinite Rotation's power of gravity, Gyro can force the target and their soul to obey the laws of physics), Resistance to Probability Manipulation, Time Stop, and BFR (Bypassed Love Train's redirection of misfortune onto other areas of the world) Attack Potency: Wall level (Destroyed a wooden door, which would require this much energy, later casually kicked down a large door to a church. Can harm Johnny). Building level+ with Steel Balls (Able to wound one of D4C's wrist and even break a couple of its fingers). Unknown with Ball Breaker | Unknown 'with Infinite Rotation (Stated to generate infinite rotational energy, but whether this energy only causes the infinite spinning effect or is also applied as direct destructive force is unclear. Additionally, the ability is primarily hax based and thus bypasses durability, making it difficult to determine its strength), can ignore durability with Ball Breaker's ability and the Infinite Rotation 'Speed: Superhuman with Massively FTL reactions (Reacted to D4C's attack and reacted faster than the Stand when he was attacking). Massively FTL with Ball Breaker (Blitzed D4C and attacked Funny Valentine) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can jump over 8 meters while holding his Steel Balls). Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class. Unknown with Ball Breaker. Durability: Building level+ (Survived attacks from Diego Brando infused with Scary Monsters) | Building level+. Unknown with Ball Breaker Stamina: Superhuman Range: Over at least 30 meters with his Steel Balls | Multiversal with Ball Breaker and the Infinite Rotation (Is the same type of power used by Tusk ACT4.) Standard Equipment: Numerous Steel Balls, Scan (Formerly), Valkyrie (His horse), The Zombie Horse (A long piece of thread that heals wounds and can reattach mutilated body parts as well as mending some internal damage) and pieces of the holy corpse | Numerous Steel Balls, Valkyrie, Ball Breaker (His Stand), possibly some remnants of the zombie horse. Intelligence: Gifted. Graduated from university, shown to be aware of a multitude of subjects, especially given the time period, extremely well versed in anatomy and medicine specifically which he began learning and studying at the age of 9 and eventually became a very skilled doctor that can perform even life threatening surgery and mending such things like optic nerves under optimal conditions, along with studying the aforementioned skills, he trained from a young age to become an executioner under direct orders from the king of Naples and under the tutelage of his father, inheriting over 380 years of skills and techniques, of which he learned and mastered before the age 13, proven to be adept at landing lethal blows and incapacitating his opponents due to his knowledge of the body. Master of the Spin, showing excellent utilization of the ability and quick thinking skills, using it in a multitude of situations including very obtuse ways or scenarios that the Spin may not initially seem useful in, turning the tables on his opponents and constantly showcases his mastery as well as intelligence via utilizing technique in new ways in many situations, even out of battle. Is also a genius jockey and survivalist, participated in the cross-continental Steel Ball Race with him being a champion candidate. Weaknesses: He needs to be on his horse to perform the Super Spin. His Steel Balls lose power after 20-30 meters. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Gyro_asb_gif_1.gif|Gyro throwing his Steel Balls File:Gyro_asb_gif_2.gif|Utilizing the Spin to create a gust of air File:Gyro_asb_gif_4.gif|Ball Breaker *'Spin:' Zeppeli family's signature technique. By manipulating the properties of a spinning steel ball via the Magnus Effect (a spinning object curving away from its original flight path), anything that comes into contact with the steel balls will be able to change properties or movements within the objects touched, examples include causing muscles to be twitched, manually moving muscles and locking them into place, disabling muscles preventing movementinducing paralysis and can even calmothers through the Spin, numbing of the skin, moving body parts against the target's will (or lack thereof) such as forcing one to shoot others or themselves (showcased a multitude of times), flattening bodies granting elasticity to avoid attacks or fit into and through small spaces, draining water from a body, manipulating substances such as mud and liquids like causing champagne to explode or generating spinning water orbs similar to the steel balls, manipulating damage waves thus transferring damage from one part of the body to another, hardening of the skin and muscles of himself and presumably others, draw out habits in an explosive manner, creating sensory gusts of air, sonar, creating X-Ray's upon reflective surfaces, launching rocks like projectiles, carving trees into ropes, digging holes, sensing movements with staggering accuracy from over 10km away, utilizing vibrations to sense objects and cast illusions through dust, vaporize water through friction, manipulate air and light thus casting illusions, etc. The effects of the Spin can transfer and pass through other solid objects, though the objects it passes through may not show signs of being affected. There is virtually an infinite amount of possibilities and ways the Spin can be used and/or impact the objects it comes into contact with. The Spin can be used with objects other then the Steel Balls such as bullets, rocks, needles, etc but the Steel Balls hold the highest proficiency with the technique, in some cases Gyro can use the Spin without any medium but its usability is severely limited, when destroyed Gyro can make another set of Steel Balls through various methods, like scrapping iron from a train track via the Spin. **'Super Spin (Infinite Rotation):' The Super Spin is obtained in conjunction with a consistently moving object and the aid of the Golden Rectangle. In Gyro's case, Valkyrie creates a Golden Rectangle with its natural running speed, further enforced with Gyro's legs inside of the stirrups of the saddle. This results in a more enhanced version of the Spin, in which the energy it produces is nigh-limitless, or "infinite". *'Scan:' After obtaining the Right Eye of the Corpse and embedding it into his own body, Gyro's steel balls obtain a new appearance where one ball looks like it has an eye in the center. This variation of the Steel Ball is only used while Gyro was carrying the Right Eye. **'Enhanced Vision:' The eye inside of the steel balls acts as a third eye for Gyro allowing him to see through the steel ball itself and see his surroundings like a camera. Once thrown, the eye can give Gyro a vision of his surroundings and every exact detail displayed through an X-Ray-like screen as well as sonar, granting Gyro the ability to see through obstacles and inside others. This also gives Gyro better calculations for his use of the Spin and steel balls. *'Ball Breaker: '''Ball Breaker is a small, green-and-pink humanoid Stand with large ears similar to Mickey Mouse. The Stand itself is a visualization of the energy given off by the Spin in Gyro's steel balls. **'Energy Acceleration:' In conjunction with the Super Spin, energy is gathered by Ball Breaker when a steel ball is thrown. It manipulates the energy uses as it is thrown, accelerating the activity of objects on a cellular level. For a human, this means excessive aging at a rapid rate. This also gives Ball Breaker the ability to bypass a likely infinite quantity of dimensions with its acceleration. '''Key:' Gyro Zeppeli | With the Infinite Rotation Note: Contrary to misinformed sources, Scan is not a Stand. Given that Gyro uses the same ability as Johnny (though it's not as effective as chasing someone across parallel worlds), he should at least receive the same tier as what he got. Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Glass Cannons Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Biology Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Illusionists Category:Age Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Paralysis Users Category:Water Users Category:Sound Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners